Many people have at one time or another tried to swim with their feet together using a technique known as the dolphin kick. In an effort to enhance the thrust that can be achieved using the dolphin kick and, in turn, speed of the user, monofins, which consist of a single swim fin attached to both feet, were created. Initially, monofins were developed for competitive sporting applications such as finswimming, freediving and underwater orienteering. More recently, however, monofins are becoming more popular with children and adults alike wanting to use them more recreationally to mimic the swimming movement of a dolphin, mermaid or merman. To further enhance the experience, the monofins themselves are being designed to look more like, for example, a mermaid tail fin. In addition, swimmable mermaid tails have been developed to create the appearance of a mermaid or merman. These swimmable mermaid tails typically consist of a sleeve which is designed to be pulled over the user's legs and also extend over the monofin. Since these conventional swimmable mermaid tails, however, cover both the legs and monofin, it can be difficult for a user to quickly remove the monofin.